


Library of memories

by Pocketkaito



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx POV, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: Ash thinks about Eiji one more time
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 29





	Library of memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Banana fish is actually my favourite anime of all time so I had to write about it. As usual it's angst hehe.  
> sorry oops  
> Anygays, hope you enjoy!

I wanted to say goodbye once more  
But you disappeared  
An enveloppe  
A plane ticket  
日本 [Japan]

I feel my legs moving

I remember it all  
I was eight  
then nine  
soon it was ten  
before I knew it seventeen

I didn't want to grew older but the years catched up to me

A kiss  
A firm nod  
Brown angel eyes  
pleasant memories I didn't even know existed

gunshots  
blood  
tears streaming down my face burning buildings things I'd rather forget 

I keep on running

Pumpkins  
A heartwarming smile  
clumsy sandwiches windy rooftops 

I feel a sharp pain

A familiar face  
blood  
yet I still keep on running Opening familiar doors  
to a familiar place

As I read your words I feel myself slipping away A sleep I'll never wake up from I smile one last time Sa-yo-na-ra  
I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this :( I would die for Ash that's all.  
> Also I had to be that bitch and use sayonara hehe


End file.
